Beauty Found
by SilkSwan
Summary: A steamy one shot of Erik and Christine's first time. One night after Christine stays late, she stumbles into the darkness of backstage only to be guided by Her Angel.


Christine finished her final movement in the sequence of complex twirling and contorting."Well done, Christine. That will be all for tonight. See you early tomorrow, get some rest." Madame Giry said from the front of the stage. Christine had stayed late after everyone had gone to sleep, to practice with Madame Giry. "Merci, Madame for staying late with me. I need it to be perfect." Madame Giry turned towards the young girl who was standing alone in the middle of the big stage. "I know my dear, now sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow." Christine smiled. "Bonne nuit, Madame Giry. See you in the morning." Christine turned away and walked toward the labyrinth of back stage. It was dark and she was alone. This made her shake at every corner. Oh, where was her Angel of Music now, to guide her safely through the dark? Christine wrapped her arms around her small frame. Her costume was tight against her body, she felt even more exposed in the complete darkness than she did under the blinding lights on stage.

Just then, a sound came from behind her. Christine twirled around. "Who's there?" No answer, just the shuffle of footsteps in the complete silence of the pitch black back stage. "I demand you make yourself known!" Christine yelled. "You do?" A dark velvety voice struck her ears. Her heart leaped. "Oh, Angel!" Her arms sprung out in front of her searching blindly. "Christine." The voiced breathed. "Angel, come to me please, I was so frightened!" Her arms still searching finally felt the warmth of her Angel's shirt. She grasped on desperately needing to feel his warmth. She felt him walk up and press himself against her. She was now backed up against the wall. "Angel..." "Erik...my...my name is Erik." Christine wished she could see him but instead she placed her hands on his face. One hand on the warmth of his masculine jaw and the other on the cold plastic of his mask.

Erik did nothing but breathe while his body was placed against Christine's. His hands stayed at his sides not knowing what to do. Christine pulled Erik's face toward her own. Slowly her eyes slipped closed as he brushed his cheek against her cheek. She breathed in his scent. Strong and manly. "Erik...I need you to hold me." Christine sighed. Slowly, with just the sound of their quickening breath, he reached up and placed his hands on her small hips and pulled them to his. He leaned down to feel the warm breath from her mouth upon his. Meer centimeters away from each other, Erik hesitated. Christine was shaking in anticipation. She had never felt this much energy coursing through her body. Every inch of her was alive and needing to be held. She couldn't take being separated any more. A small "...kiss me..." escaped her lips. And like a match being struck, Erik crashed his mouth into hers. A hunger for her was so strong he couldn't contain it anymore. So with this unrecognizable need, he tasted every inch of her sweet mouth. His hands never leaving her hips felt them start to move against his own, an urge stronger than anything he'd ever known was surging through his body. The rocking of her hips drove him mad. So swiftly he let one hand roam down her buttocks and behind her thigh and lifted it up. A small moan escaped her busy lips as her arms secured themselves around his strong neck.

She could feel him against her, feel his ever growing desire. And when  
Erik made the bold move by lifting her leg up on to his hip she moaned. She had never been handled like this before, and it was amazing. By instinct she unlocked her arms and placed them on his chest. He traveled kisses down her neck and on to her clavicle, and as he traveled downward as did she. She could feel the warm, taught muscles that hard under his shirt. She wanted to feel them with her fingers, know every inch of the man she needed so bad. She worked the buttons on his shirt open. There, finally, his chest was free for her touch.  
Suddenly everything slowed down and Erik stopped kissing her. Their breaths were ragged and hitched. Christine knew why he was stopping, because if she urged him on, she would lose her innocence right here, right now. Except she didn't care. She needed to one with him, her mind was racing but she made her decision.  
She slowly bent down and kissed right above his nipple. The tanned muscle felt aflame as her innocent lips met with his flesh. With an unspoken assurance Erik lifted up the thin skirt that was shielding her legs. Christine instinctively undid the buttons on Erik's trousers and let them fall to the ground. He was now bare, and she was waiting for him.  
Lifting her leg up once again, Erik placed his forehead on to Christine's. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. A low moan bellowed out of Erik's throat as he was inside of her. Not moving, but standing ever so still.

Christine felt a sharp pain that shot straight through her body. But even more intense then the pain was the amazing pleasure she was feeling.  
With their foreheads pressed together and them one, Christine let out a sigh. "It's okay..." She managed to choke out.  
And as slowly as he entered her, he pulled out half way then delved back into her sweet body. Her hips rocked against his motions as he began to pick up pace. The pain was almost completely gone and was replaced by the amazing pleasure she was enjoying. Slipping in and out of her, Erik couldn't control what was coming next. He could hear her breathing quicken and the grasp she had on his shoulders tighten. She began moaning his name quietly. As like a trigger his thrusts become quicker and deeper, until he felt her shudder around him and moan his name. He couldn't hold on any longer and spilt himself inside of her. His mouth was breathing hot air on to her ear as he moaned a loud, manly moan. It was the most amazing thing she ever heard.  
They stood there still intertwined in each other, breathing in each other's ecstasy. Erik slowly bent his head toward her mouth and kissed it ever so lightly, as he pulled himself out. She felt a sudden rush of incompleteness wash over her. He let go of her leg and, without a word buttoned up his trousers. She fixed her skirts and stood there panting. Christine didn't know what to do or say, but a silent tear shed from her eye. Her hand reached out in search for his, after finding it she placed it on her cheek. "Why are you crying, my love?" Erik asked in a shaky voice. "I'm...I'm happy Erik." She heard him breathe out a sigh, and placed her hand on his cheek, which she felt the trail of a moist tear. "Me too..." He sighed and leaned down to hiss her sweet lips.

Just then the tapping of footsteps was making its way toward them. Breaking a part, Christine gasped and turned toward the sound. Turning back she heard Erik's footsteps start to fade away into the darkness. She clutched her arms around her body awaiting the person. The dim light from a small candle came into view. Madame Giry slowly made her way towards Christine. "Trying to find your way in the dark, my dear?'' Christine smiled a shy small smile. "Look at you, you're flushed! You must have been scared." Madame Giry placed an arm around Christine's small shoulders and led her to her room. Christine turned back to look at the spot where she just was. She felt as if a new part of her was alive, like another part of her being was roaming the catacombs of the Opera House. She was a part of him now, they were one in body and soul. Madame Giry smiled and asked. "Loose something darling?" Christine smiled and turned back. "No, I found something..." She sighed as they walked into the darkness.


End file.
